


【Batfamily】Where the heart is

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 如何讓蝙蝠家族毀滅世界？給他們一個廚房。幸好，凡事都有例外，他們還有Jason。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【Batfamily】Where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：一個形象破滅的Bruce、所有人誇張化的廚藝及生活能力描述（也許除了Jason）、電影《口白人生》（Stranger Than Fiction）的結尾劇透。  
> 這裡的Stephanie當過羅賓，之後像N52一樣跟Row姐弟一起住。
> 
> 標題來自迪士尼動畫電影美女與野獸的一首歌《Home》，裡頭的歌詞：Home will be where the heart is

Dick才踏進蝙蝠洞，立刻感到一陣大事不妙的寂靜。  
一般來說蝙蝠洞都是安靜的。但他直覺情況並不對勁，平時就算沒有對話聲，多少也會有Tim坐在電腦前的鍵盤打字聲、Bruce修理凱夫拉盔甲或蝙蝠車的金屬摩擦聲，或者Damian使用訓練儀器發出的細微聲響。  
走下樓梯後，他看到Bruce、Tim、Damian聚集蝙蝠電腦前，除了Bruce穿著制服，其他兩人都是一身便服。  
大家無一例外，都是肢體緊繃、一臉嚴肅，這讓他感到更不安了。  
（喔天哪別跟我說又有什麼左右高譚的大事件了就算有也千萬別是貓頭鷹法庭講認真的我都快對貓頭鷹過敏了甚至為此投訴過TripAdvisor……）  
「B、Bruce？你找我來有什麼事嗎？」Dick努力扯出一個微笑。  
Bruce相當難得地開口解釋了：「Dick……我們碰上麻煩了。」  
Dick深吸口氣，做好心理準備，開口問道：「好吧，什麼麻煩？」

「你說什麼？」  
「我說，Bruce老爺，」Alfred平靜地往Brcue面前的高腳杯裡倒下紅酒，「Julia在芬蘭和俄羅斯國土接壤處進行任務時遭遇槍擊。我剛剛收到軍情六處致電，她已被平安地接回英國，但恕我必須向您請我已累積許久的年假前往倫敦照顧她。」  
「……什麼？」  
「即使您再三叫我復述，我的答覆依舊不會改變，Bruce老爺。」Alfred挑起眉毛，大有結束對話的意味。  
Bruce後腦淌汗，他不顧滿嘴的牛肉急忙開口：「但……你不用離開莊園！蝙蝠洞也有相當先進的醫療設施！我可以用噴射機把Julia接過來，再叫Leslie在蝙蝠洞待命……」  
「Bruce老爺，嘴含著食物說話不是一個有禮儀的表現，而一個紳士也不會讓年輕女孩負傷乘坐交通工具往返於國家間，再一次地。即使她的傷勢已被妥善控制。至於Thompkins醫師，我相信她有自己的診所事業需要經營。」  
「你這是在抱怨我的態度嗎！」  
「容我提醒您，老爺。」Alfred流暢地回答，「身為一個英國人，抱怨是我們與生俱來的美德與天賦。」  
Bruce撅起嘴狠狠瞪著Alfred，而Alfred一如往常地處變不驚。  
「……好吧，Alfred，我同意而且相當贊同你該使用那些積年累月的假期。但你會什麼時候回來？」過了一會兒Bruce放棄掙扎問道。  
「我目前預計半個月，Bruce老爺。」  
「……半個月。」Bruce語調平平地重複。  
「我已確保食物櫃裡沒有即期損壞的食品，蝙蝠洞裡的精密儀器全都保養完成，儲藏室裡也存放了乾淨的床單和毛巾。我相信您和Damian少爺有能力做到……生存兩個禮拜。現在，請恕我離開，我得去Jonathan少爺家接Damian少爺回來了。」  
說完他就離開餐廳，留下面色鐵青的Bruce。

「我相信這次的事件可以在蝙蝠家族紀錄裡寫上相當濃墨重彩的一頁。」Dick事後如此表示。

（這就是你為什麼把我和Tim叫回來Wayne莊園？！就算餓死也要拉我們同歸於盡？！）  
Dick聽完的當下很想這麼大喊……但他忍住了。  
「那現在呢？」他最後這麼問。  
「Alfred今早搭乘上午航班離開了高譚。」Tim接下去說完故事，「我來的時候順便帶了外賣早餐過來，但目前我們正處於不知道下一餐如何解決的困境中。」  
就Dick所知，Tim手頭上總是有著不少工作。  
他好奇地問：「這麼說來，Tim，你沒工作要完成嗎？」  
「我很希望有，但我正好剛完成兩起案子的鑑識分析、破解了謎語人在公園留下的謎語、而Wayne集團剛開完季度會議，我的工作只剩等著收取經理們的報告書。你能想像當我發現沒別的事可做時有多徬徨無助。」Tim有些憤恨地說。  
「Titans近期也沒有大案子要追查。」Dick聳肩，「你呢，Bruce？」  
Bruce抿起嘴。

「閃電俠、綠燈俠。」Bruce接通瞭望塔的畫面。  
正在輪值的Barry抱著爆米花桶靠近了一點，對著畫面揮了揮手：「嗨！Bruce，你今天好嗎？」  
「蝙蝠，我們超級認真在值班，所以別挑毛病。」Hal散發著綠色螢光從畫面上飄過去，看起來一臉百般無聊。  
「還行，Barry。」真的，願意回應善良的Barry已經是他能做到最友善的舉動了，「聯盟還好嗎。有沒有任何事發生。」  
Hal回答：「說真的最近風平浪靜，無聊到我都有點希望Sinestro來打打地球了……只是玩笑，蝙蝠，別那樣看我。要說有什麼值得一提，馬來西亞外海幾個小時前差點經歷一場輪船漏油事故，但Arthur已經解決了。」  
「……還有什麼。警報。暴動。逃獄。海嘯。爆炸。任何事。」  
Barry查看了一下：「等等，我看看……噢，厄瓜多發佈了地震警報！就在剛剛！」  
Bruce立刻站起身（他拒絕承認從椅子上跳起來），但他連「馬上到」這幾個字都還沒開口，Hal已經興奮地說：「快看！畫面顯示藍大個已經到了！他救出了所有人！」  
Bruce咬牙。  
「噢，而且他在震央附近找到了一座印加帝國遺跡！全世界的考古學家都該樂瘋了！也許我該找個時間跑去參觀……」Barry補充。  
Hal抬起嘴角：「超人拯救了這一天，哈？」  
不。他沒有拯救我的。  
Bruce憤怒地想，然後他當著還想說些什麼的綠燈俠的面切斷了通訊。

「好，我相當確信你需要深呼吸，然後放鬆下來，Bruce。」Dick說。  
「我很好。」Bruce冷冷地說。  
Dick和Tim交換了一個欲言又止的眼神。  
「我們為什麼不出門去餐廳？即使我們開進城裡比一般人還要花更多時間，但說真的那會怎樣嗎？」  
「你以為我們沒想到嗎，Drake？Pennyworth沒有明講，但他確實暗示了我們如果三餐都去餐廳解決，他將會非常失望。」Damian嘟囔著，臉頰鼓起。  
「呃噢。」Tim做了個鬼臉，「我投降。你呢，有什麼想法，Dick？」  
「嗯……你們有沒有想過，也許我們可以自己下廚？」Dick緩慢地開口。  
所有人盯著他。  
Tim皺眉：「你在開玩笑吧。」  
「我……懂得一些知識。」Bruce說，但連他自己語氣都帶著一點懷疑。  
「讓我猜，只是一些像紅酒配起司那種以Brucie的身份在派對上能侃侃而談的談資。」Tim甚至都沒費心去推論。  
「很不幸地，是的。」Bruce臉再度垮了下來。  
Dick試著鼓勵所有人：「沒關係！再怎麼說這兒還有我和Bruce兩個成年人呢，不過就是進廚房，沒什麼好擔心的！」

「天啊這真的不行。」Dick一邊咳嗽一邊沙啞地說，他幾乎全身被一層麵粉覆蓋著。  
「下廚太可怕了。」Tim有些絕望地看著手上的胡蘿蔔，準確地說，是一搓橘紅色、曾經還能吃的碎屑。  
「只是照著書上寫的削皮，為什麼最後什麼都不剩了？」他咕噥著。  
Damian停下剝大蒜，語氣困惑：「為什麼平底鍋在起火？」  
「什麼？不！」  
三分鐘後，Tim看著用濕布蓋住的鍋子。  
「老天，這看起來像一個小型的螢火蟲攻擊後現場。我從沒想過B教我們火勢處理的方式有一天竟然被用在Wayne莊園。」  
「這一坨冒泡的褐色麵糊總讓我想起泥臉……」Dick沮喪地說。  
Damian瞪著書頁，大有要把食譜一刀斬斷的氣勢。  
Dick突然環視了一圈廚房：「等等。Bruce呢？」  
「父親一聽說要進廚房，就溜回蝙蝠洞了。」Damian淡淡地說。  
「什麼！這個叛徒！」  
Tim說：「這個嘛，你不能怪他，他只是想減少災害。」  
Dick搖搖頭：「這樣不行，我們需要幫手，我們需要女孩。我去打電話叫Stephanie。」

Stephanie沒過多久就來了。  
她很開心地表示這通電話來得正是時候，因為她剛好需要找個地方待上一個禮拜。  
「為什麼？」Tim問。  
Stephanie雀躍地說：「我和Row家姐弟終於要換房子啦！不過我們還在等上一個住戶搬走最後一點東西，之後還要讓清潔公司打掃之類的。不過最棒的是，到時候多出來的一間房間會給Cassandra住！等她下禮拜從香港回來，我們就會多一個室友了！」  
「真棒！恭喜你，Steph，我也很期待看見Cass！」Dick真誠地說，「其實如果Harper想一起過來住上一個禮拜，我們這裡都有空間。」  
「是啊我毫不懷疑。」Stephanie說，「只是Cullen最近終於找了個看起來還不錯的男朋友，Harper說她得時時刻刻確保她的寶貝弟弟不會被欺騙。」  
他們都知道所謂的時時刻刻大概等同於跟監埋伏（以及牽涉其中的無數監視器跟竊聽器），不過大家很有默契地不去點破。  
「太好了，我得說……」Tim抓了抓頭說，「但我們現在有個問題。Alfred有事離開高譚了。」  
Stephanie一臉天真：「噢，所以呢？」  
Dick問：「所以，Steph。你會烹飪嗎？」  
「呃。」Stephanie說。

「你可是女孩子，Steph！為什麼不會烹飪啊！」Dick用一個鍋蓋當作盾牌，躲避飛濺的油滴。  
戴著泳鏡的Stephanie猛地站起來，但馬上被滋滋作響的鍋子嚇得蹲回中島後。  
她嘶聲說：「別這麼dick，Dick！你說這話就不對了，你不能當同性戀的同時又性別歧視！」  
「什麼！我才沒有性別歧視！」Dick想了想，「不對，我也不是同性戀！」  
這話一出口，Tim跟Damian都看過來了。  
「Grayson，你不是同性戀？」Damian一臉疑惑，他的頭髮卡著幾片雞蛋殼，看起來有點可愛。但那到底是怎麼跑上去的？  
Dick驚恐地反問：「為什麼你會覺得我是同性戀？」  
Tim的反應則耐人尋味：「噢，那就糟了。」  
Dick轉頭看向Tim。  
「……你做了什麼，Timmy？」  
「嗯，我可能在某些時候，在有男孩向我搭訕時，給了他們你的電話。一直以為你是雙性戀。」  
「什麼！難怪這陣子我老是收到內容曖昧的垃圾簡訊！」  
Tim試著擺出同情的表情：「是你的備用號碼，追查不到申請者來源的！好吧，我現在開始覺得抱歉了。」  
「你應該永遠感到抱歉！」  
Stephanie說：「Tim，我本來想問你是什麼時候在哪裡會有男孩跟你搭訕，但我看到走進來的Bruce表情不太妙，所以我決定閉嘴了。」  
「Bruce！你也覺得我是同性戀？」Dick問。  
Bruce表情微妙：「我以為你只要是看起來像人類就能接受……」  
「什麼？！」  
「這不重要！Brown，你到底是為什麼覺得把洋蔥放進蛋糕會是個好主意的？！」  
「這很重要！應該說這是此刻最重要的事！」  
Stephanie大喊：「我剛剛可是查過食譜的！只是原文用的是我看不懂的文字！那可能是西班牙文或是義大利文……」  
「嘿！誰理我一下！」  
「給我看看……這是法文Brown你個白痴！再說，連簡單的拿刀切洋蔥都不行，你還想做蛋糕？」  
「我怎麼知道它會讓我流眼淚？！」Stephanie摘下泳鏡，「而且該死的為什麼到現在眼睛還是像後方有火在燒？」  
「沒關係，Steph。Damian只是在經歷永恆尷尬的青春期，對一切都有意見。」Tim安慰她。  
「去死！Drake！」  
「而且。」Tim緩緩地說，「這個文明世界發明外送專線不是沒有意義的。」

Dick雙手捂臉呻吟：「我不想再看到任何一個中餐盒或披薩盒了。」  
「外送員看我們的眼神好像都帶著一絲憐憫……」Tim說著，無神地看著一桌剛剛解決完的空紙盒，「像是在說，住在大門跟宅邸相隔六百公尺的莊園，竟然餐餐叫外賣……」  
Dick繼續說：「也別再是軍用口糧，天！我們可是待在Wayne莊園裡！」  
「Cass剛剛傳給了我她在吃港式飲茶的照片……那才像是食物。」Stephanie哀嚎。  
「別拿給我看，我覺得我會哭出來。」Tim沮喪地說。  
「你們這群弱者就儘管抱怨，我可以用毅力撐下去。」Damian咬牙說。  
「小D，這不是什麼不人道的試煉。」Dick說，「大概不是吧？我現在有點不確定了……」  
Bruce顯然也覺得他可以用毅力撐下去，但他試著提出解決方案：「我可以……載我們所有人到Kate家裏，我相信Kane家應該會有專人負責料理。」  
「別這樣，為了這種理由去拜訪你的表親也真夠可悲的，Bruce。」Dick指出。  
Tim問：「Barbara如何？她感覺是不會被烹飪難倒的人。」  
「不，別找Barbara。」Dick沈痛地說，「她……對烹飪相當熱衷而且非常具有實驗精神。重點是，不管做什麼，都覺得最後加上巧克力米和鮮奶油可以彌補一切。」

終於，在第五天的上午，Dick從原本躺著的沙發倏地坐起來。  
「噢老天。我想到了一個能救我們的最佳人選了。」  
Tim維持著蹲坐在角落的姿勢（Dick一直很想知道這樣不痠嗎？）懶洋洋地問：「你說誰？」  
「Jason。」  
「什麼？」  
「我們應該叫Jason過來。事實上，我們早就該叫他來了！為什麼我現在才想到？」Dick說著，掏出了手機。  
Damian放下手裡的硬殼書。（一本名稱包含了政治、犯罪、心理學等詞的書。這應該要立法限制閱讀年齡層吧？！）  
他瞇起眼：「Todd？我們為什麼要一個混亂製造者？」  
Dick已經開始撥號：「是我同意，他有時是個混亂製造者，但相信我，地點不會是廚房。」  
「我以為他只吃披薩、漢堡、辣熱狗這類的美式快餐？」Tim提出疑問。  
Dick把手機放到耳邊，同時伸出另一手食指搖了搖：「不不不。聽好囉，Jason可是我認識唯一一個……除了Alfred以外，分得清水煮蛋跟水波蛋的人！」  
這下所有人，甚至包括Damian，都敬畏地倒吸了一口氣。  
「那是什麼？聽起來就像咒語……」Stephanie語氣夢幻地說。  
「我知道Jason會下廚。」Bruce突然說。  
Tim問：「Bruce，你怎麼知道的？沒有冒犯，不過我覺得如果他會在廚房見你，多半是想拿餐刀朝你甩過去。」  
「現在可能是吧，」Bruce不置可否，「不過以前我曾看過他在廚房幫Alfred的忙。」  
「是你嗎？Jason？」這一端Dick已經開始通話了，「是這樣的，我們可能有個小小的麻煩需要你來Wayne莊園幫忙……不不不不用防彈背心，不用帶火箭砲，呃，你甚至不用帶你的頭罩……天啊相信我這不是陷阱！你只需要帶大概一個禮拜的換洗衣物來就好了……先別掛我電話啊小翅膀！好吧我保證不再叫你小翅膀……」  
看著Dick灰頭土臉，Damian冷冷地說：「還不如直接用覆蓋全部蝙蝠家族的線路發出緊急命令還快一些。」  
「真難得我想同意你，不過你說得沒錯。」Tim說。

「不要。」  
Jason身穿一件印有齊柏林飛船（Led Zeppelin）的貼身T恤和破洞牛仔褲，看起來簡直居家得不可思議。  
他一聽Dick說完，想都沒想就拒絕了。  
「什麼？為什麼！」Dick大喊。  
Jason喊回去：「因為這理由聽起來簡直愚蠢到不行！我可從沒想過有天來這裡是要給你們一幫廢物煮飯！」  
「我也覺得這聽起來有點扯。」Dick有些抱歉地說，「從來沒想過我們會被著火的平底鍋打敗。」  
「真想錄起來這句話給你自己聽聽看到底有多白痴。」  
Tim靜靜地開口：「那麼這樣吧，想想阿爾巴尼亞進行人口販賣的黑幫名單，大紅。」  
Jason轉過頭瞪視Tim，露出難以置信的表情：「你認真嗎？Timbo？在這種時候用掉你的人情債？」  
「現在不用，更待何時？」Tim兩手一攤。  
「而我說不要。即使之後你可能會黑進我電腦搞掉我一堆資產，答案一樣是不。」Jason雙臂交叉。  
Stephanie試著放軟語氣：「再想想吧，Jason，如果你留下來，我願意在接下來的半年做你夜巡時的助手！」  
有那麼一下子，所有人帶著複雜的表情看著她。  
「怎麼？他可是有著我所見過最棒的腰線好嗎？我總得有為我自己爭取福利的權利吧！」  
「謝了，金髮妞。」Jason咧嘴一笑，「但不，我習慣一個人行動。」  
「別這樣，Jason，難道你忍心看你生命中的Yoda跟Obi-Wan因為飢餓致死嗎？」Dick雙手合十拜託著。【註1】  
Bruce聞言挑起了眉毛。  
「Yoda跟Obi-Wan？」Jason慢吞吞地說，「我真想知道你把我比喻做誰，Dickie-bird？」  
「當然是Luke！」  
「行。那Timbo呢？」  
Dick頓住了：「呃……Leia公主？」  
這話一說出來，Stephanie跟Tim都有意見了。  
「嘿！要也是我當Leia公主吧！」Stephanie抱怨。  
「不好意思？你竟然把我暗示成Jason的妹妹？！」Tim憤怒地把聲音拉高。  
「哇噢，你惹惱小紅了，而且你很可能會說Kon是那個Han Solo。」Jason幸災樂禍地說，「這真令我高興。那你說說，蝙蝠崽當誰？」  
「我不知道，Yoda又沒有一個突然蹦出來的十歲兒子！」Dick語氣沮喪。  
「嘿！」Damian抗議。  
Dick試圖補救：「呃，好吧，那Jason你當Anakin好了……」  
而這只是火上澆油。  
「現在你說我是Jason的女兒？！」  
「Dick，你怎麼可以把可能是唯一一個能拯救我們的人稱作黑武士！」  
「好吧我道歉。抱歉。」Dick安靜了一下，「等等，我要對誰、為什麼道歉？」  
「對所有人！為了你的愚蠢！因為你根本毫無幫助，Grayson！」Damian氣呼呼地說，「Todd，我們給你一個機會回Wayne莊園將功贖罪，你最好感激涕零地接受！」  
Jason冷笑：「很好，就你這句話，蝙蝠崽，我決定看著你可悲地餓死。然後我要在你他媽剛填好的墳上邊喝啤酒邊跳舞。」  
「真浪漫。」Tim評論。  
「不，這一點都不浪漫，小紅。」Jason重拾行李袋，「聽著，我不知道你們這些傢伙想玩什麼扮家家酒遊戲，自以為身在真善美（The Sound of Music）的世界，整天唱著小白花……但我不想知道，也不想加入。」  
Dick想了一下：「嗯，你確實知道真善美的結局是家庭教師最後跟那一家的爸爸結婚了對吧？」  
Jason翻了個白眼：「老天這根本不是重點！而且我也不是你們這些長不大的白痴的保姆！」  
他說完轉身要走。  
但緊接著下一秒，Bruce伸手抓住了Jason的手腕，有那麼一瞬間畫面彷彿定格。  
「……Jason。」Bruce欲言又止，當他一確認Jason不會再移動，就把手放開了。  
Jason看起來不太自在，但他還是兇惡地問：「做什麼，老蝙蝠？」  
「留下來待幾天……為了你的家族。」Bruce緩慢，但語氣堅定地說。  
所有人屏住了呼吸。  
而令他們吃驚的是，這話顯然對Jason起了相當顯著的效果。  
Jason瞪著Bruce有幾秒的時間，緊皺眉頭，接著受不了似地大聲嘆了口氣，轉身走向樓梯。  
他一邊往樓上走一邊大聲碎念：「我該死的一直都知道，你們在外是穿緊身衣的蒙面義警，在家就是群無法自主生活的蠢貨！我待在這的時候絕對會把蝙蝠車給偷出去，這是你們把我困在這裡的代價……混帳。」  
「哼嗯。」Bruce抬起一邊嘴角，「不，你不會。」  
說完他也離開客廳了。  
剩下四人面面相覷。  
Damian有些憤慨：「為什麼父親那樣講行得通？！」  
Dick喃喃地說：「Bruce說的請求台詞甚至是最爛的……」  
「不，那樣講其實還不錯。講最爛的絕對是你，Dick。」Stephanie指出。  
Tim聳聳肩，說：「老實說，我甚至覺得Bruce不用說任何一個字。他只要看著Jason，Jason就會點頭了。」  
「我同意。」Dick和Stephanie異口同聲地說。

「所以。準備午餐？」Tim從廚房外探頭。  
「是啊，我還能怎麼辦？順帶一提看在你們至少有把廚房恢復原狀的份上，你可以繼續留著獲得無償情報的機會。」Jason說著，背對著Tim繫圍裙腰帶。  
當他繫好腰帶轉過身時，Tim看見他穿的是黑色底，上頭印著黑武士脖子以下服裝的圍裙。  
Tim沒忍住嗤笑出聲：「認真的，黑武士的圍裙？」  
「得到這件圍裙並非出於我的本意。」Jason不悅地說。  
Tim走進廚房（並避開任何可能碰到的障礙物）：「介意告訴我怎麼來的嗎？」  
「讓我們這麼說吧。去年萬聖節，Roy偷了我的一個頭盔，把它烤漆成黑色還用了生物識別，只在我戴上的時候不停放著帝國進行曲跟嘶嘶聲。他交給我的時候連帶給了這件在Amazon買的圍裙。」  
「真勇敢。他真的那麼做了？」  
「而那時我們正在蒙大拿州進行任務。」  
「所以……你帶著扮成電影角色的頭盔進行任務？」Tim有些不可置信。  
「不只如此。我還穿著派對道具專賣店買的廉價可笑戲服。」  
「嗯，這能讓反派覺得你是真的想打倒他們而非跑錯動漫展場地嗎？」  
「對於要阻止一群想把北美洲變成塔圖因（Tatooine）的科學宅來說，那挺具效果的。他們的表情堪稱經典。」Jason邪惡地揚起一邊嘴角，「但我事後還是用那頭盔揍爆Roy了。圍裙倒是留了下來，反正還能用。」

穿著黑武士圍裙的Jason把飄著香氣的一大鍋醬汁放上餐桌。  
「老天……這看起來像真正的食物。」Dick在座位坐下時讚嘆著。  
Jason在每個人面前放下盤子：「這的確是真正的食物。等等還有洋蔥濃湯。」  
Tim走進餐廳嗅了嗅：「哇噢。你做了白酒燉雞？」  
Stephanie興奮地跳進椅子，而Bruce已經起身在撈取雞肉了。  
Damian最後一個進餐廳，他慢吞吞地坐下，問道：「你們為什麼一點都不懷疑，Todd很有可能會下毒害死我們所有人？」  
「感謝你的好主意，蝙蝠崽。」Jason惡劣地笑著。  
Tim實事求是地說：「用點腦袋，Jason才不會做這麼沒效率的事。」  
Dick已經塞了滿嘴食物，他口齒不清地發出介於尖叫和讚美之間的狀聲詞。  
「安靜點Grayson，你聽起來就像是一台煞車壞了的摩托車。」Damian厭惡地說著，但當他認真地檢查一片蘑菇並且吃下去後， 微微睜大眼睛。  
Stephanie大為震驚：「如果這是你每天都在吃的東西，我現在再要求一次做你的助手還來得及嗎？」  
Bruce始終不發一語地進食著，但誰都看得出來他非常滿意。  
Jason偷偷看了一眼幾乎淨空的鍋子，害羞又得意地揚起嘴角。

「瞧，這其實是很簡單的化學知識……」  
Dick經過廚房，聽見了Jason和Tim的聲音。  
「你們在聊天嗎？」他雀躍地蹦跳著進廚房。  
「停止蹦跳。這樣很蠢。」Jason冷冷地說。  
Tim站在流理台旁看著Jason削馬鈴薯皮，他說：「Jason在跟我解釋為什麼食物會好吃。」  
「這很簡單呀，因為Jason是拯救我們所有人的天使！」  
「停止，Dick，你這話連我都聽不下去。」Tim說，「嗯，所以只是麩氨酸跟核苷酸影響人類味覺受體的關係……」  
「是的，最簡單的例子就是剛剛吃的雞肉配蘑菇，還有我現在做的愛爾蘭傳統食物coddle，也就是燉馬鈴薯配肉類。」Jason舉起刀子，流利地將馬鈴薯切塊，「接下來要做的只是別把東西煮焦。」  
「真有趣，我想我可以去找找相關論文……你在做什麼，Dick？」Tim轉頭，發現Dick拿著手機對著他們。  
Dick開心地說：「我在拍照給Titans發群組呢，我說這是我的兩個書呆子弟弟的聊天畫面。別急，等等我就會上傳IG跟蝙蝠家群組了，你們也看得到。」  
Jason跟Tim都用這傢伙是白痴嗎？的眼神看著他。

Tim閉著眼睛拖著腳步走進餐廳。  
Bruce放下報紙主動打了招呼：「……早安，Tim。真難得可以在早餐結束前看見你。」  
「Jason把我叫起來的。」Tim咕噥著說，緩慢地拉開椅子坐下。  
Dick看著Tim像頭小鹿般迷茫地巡視餐桌，不動聲色地拿出手機拍了張照，之後才往他手裡放了一杯咖啡。  
「令我驚訝，真的。他怎麼做到的？」Dick確認Tim像得救一樣灌下一大口後問。  
Tim聽到後撅起嘴：「他說如果我不起床他就要開始大聲說出陰屍路（The Walking Dead）最新一季的劇透。真是個惡魔！」  
Jason在這時從廚房進來，端著平底鍋往每個人餐盤鏟進培根。  
「我了解你們每個人。想出讓你們起床的方式真的用不了我什麼時間。」他得意地說。  
Dick語氣愉悅：「噢，那我想我原諒Jason在我耳邊唱〈Time Is Running Out〉啦，雖然那讓我心情沮喪了差不多有五分鐘……」【註2】  
「為什麼你會喜歡陰屍路？說真的，Drake，看著那些殭屍不會讓你覺得像是看著早晨的自己嗎？」Damian放下裝牛奶的杯子滿臉厭惡。  
Tim不理會Damian，他的眼睛又閉上了，手摸索著拿起叉子。  
「小D，你也是被Jason叫起來的嗎？他怎麼叫你的？」  
Damian看起來很不想回答：「……Todd跟我說只要我起床就可以養一對火山兔。」  
「嗯……我覺得……你不能養瀕危物種當寵物欸，小D。」  
「我知道。當我清醒後那渾球就這樣跟我說了。」  
過了一會Tim緩緩地睜開眼睛：「大紅。培根加半熟蛋。怎麼這麼美味。」他慎重地說。  
Dick說：「你快試試用麵包沾一點流出來的蛋黃！Jason說那是他剛烤好的！」  
Stephanie走進餐廳：「一起床就是熱呼呼的早餐！噢Jason，你是我的天使。」  
「帶著散彈槍的那種，我知道那首歌。」Tim叉子沒有停下來。  
Jason這時坐進椅子：「哇噢Timbo，我很意外你會聽流行搖滾。」  
「其實不太會。但我認識Dick Grayson，所以。」  
「事實上我個人偏好自動步槍，不過我理解你的意思。」

Jason出聲叫住Damian：「嘿，蝙蝠崽。」  
Damian停下腳步，看著從儲藏室走出來的Jason：「……做什麼？」  
「我要去你房間換床單。」  
Damian猶豫了一下。  
「雖然我認為你很可能是想藉故搜索我的房間，但看在你過了幾天都沒有在食物裡下毒的份上，我同意了。」  
「你的臥室在我每天早上叫你起床時就摸透了好嗎？而且搞清楚我這是通知，並不是真的需要你的同意。」Jason翻了個白眼。  
換下Dick、Tim、Stephanie和Damian房間的床單後，Jason走近Bruce的房間門口，謹慎地敲了敲後開門。  
Bruce剛好在，他從書桌的文件裡抬起頭。  
「老蝙蝠。」  
Bruce用眼神示意他繼續。  
「我要洗床單，新的你拿著吧。」Jason遞給Bruce一團布料。  
Bruce起身接過，然後幾乎是好奇地看著Jason獨自換下整張床的床單。  
「呃，你會裝床單對吧？」Jason把舊的床單捲起來，回頭才發現Bruce沒有動作。  
Bruce沈默地移動到床旁邊，然後……一動也不動。  
Jason嘆口氣：「……好吧，攤開床單，抓好這個角落。」  
過了一會Jason抱著厚厚一團舊床單走進洗衣房，Dick跟在後面靠在門框。  
「你開給我們的購物清單都買好啦，包括那些我覺得都長一樣的橄欖油跟調味鹽。」  
「放在流理台上就行。然後幫個忙，別碰台上那些發酵中的麵團。」  
「你剛剛真的教會小D和Bruce換床單了嗎？」  
「是啊。」Jason往洗衣機裡塞進床單。  
「我想我應該更正一下，你不是真善美的女主角，你應該是Mary Poppins。」【註3】  
「停止再用任何Julie Andrews演過的電影角色稱呼我。」Jason流利地倒進洗衣粉，回答。

Tim走進廚房，看見Stephanie正幫忙Jason拿出購物袋裡的食材。  
「嘿Tim！Jason正說要教我做炸櫛瓜呢！」Stephanie看見Tim興奮地說。  
「保加利亞的經典料理。」Jason說，「炸櫛瓜沾優格。」  
「酷。我該待在這嗎？」Tim問。  
Jason將沒用到的蔬菜分別放進冰箱：「你能待在這，小紅。」  
「你不怕，嗯，我毀了你的料理嗎？」  
Jason承認：「其實有點，但兩個人是我能控制局面的最大人數了。」  
「好吧……」Tim遲疑地站到Jason旁邊，接過一根洗過的櫛瓜。  
Stephanie說：「別擔心，如果一切都毀了，至少我們還可以唸段雨中獨白（Tears in Rain）讓自己心情好一點。」【註4】  
「才不會好嗎，那根本讓人心情更差……」  
Tim看著他們聊天，突然發覺Jason跟Stephanie其實很像。  
他把這個發現說了出來。  
「哪裡？別誤會我的意思，但她就像標準的美國甜心，金髮碧眼，我可看不出我們哪裡相像了。」Jason把滴著水滴的蒔蘿甩了甩。  
「當然不是指外表。我是說，你們暴躁、衝動、熱情、易怒，急於證明自己，而且同樣不怕頂撞蝙蝠俠。」  
「嗯，我不確定這是不是讚美欸。」Stephanie停下切大蒜，疑惑地說，「但我來自一個很糟的原生家庭。」  
Jason驚喜地咧開嘴：「你是說真的嗎，Steph？老天，我也是。」  
她笑了：「Jay，我以為你知道呢。我老爸是三流反派，會被現在的我一分鐘內打倒的那種。」  
「嗯，我的那個是我連子彈都懶得餵的小混混，猜他在監獄裡他媽的死透了。雖然如果他能活著我也不介意。」Jason罕見地吐露心聲。  
「嗯……我猜我對我爸可能也是一樣的想法吧。」Stephanie做了個鬼臉，繼續切起大蒜。  
Tim拿起一根櫛瓜仔細學著Jason的姿勢將它們切片，突然說道：「我想，我們三個都是羅賓裡的局外人。」  
他們思考了一下Tim話裡的意思。  
「但我做羅賓時很快樂。」他補充。  
「我也是。」Stephanie說。  
Jason不帶任何諷刺，溫和地笑了：「誰做羅賓時不快樂呢？」

隔天Stephanie說她要離開了。  
「房子已經打掃完成，我們下午就要開始搬家當啦！」她唱歌般地說著。  
然後Cassandra就這麼無聲無息地出現在客廳了，一如往常。  
「嗨，Cassandra。」Tim打了聲招呼，接受了Cassandra將男孩們從頭到尾觀察了一遍的行為。  
Dick輕鬆地問：「所以，Cass，在香港的旅行如何？」  
「……我去執行任務。」黑髮女孩安靜地回答。  
「喔？什麼任務？你其實是忙著幫Bruce控制住另一半地球上的超級英雄嗎？」Dick開著玩笑。  
Cassandra沒有回答，但她露出了那種蝙蝠式的深不可測的眼神。  
「呃噢。我是不是不該問的？」Dick悄聲地說。  
Jason遞給Stephanie兩盒保鮮盒：「這個你拿著。」  
Stephanie接過，打開其中一個盒子，裡頭裝著滿滿的布朗尼。  
「天啊！這是我的最愛！」她尖叫。  
「這可是傳說中的Pennyworth祖傳配方。」Jason得意地說。  
而另一個盒子裡放著四個精緻的杯子蛋糕，那些杯子蛋糕用食用色素裝飾過，每個看起來都不太一樣。  
一個擠上了厚厚的黑色奶油，另一個是紫色奶油，兩個都放上一片黃色蝙蝠標誌的巧克力，另外兩個各抹了一深一淺的藍色奶油，都插上了淡紫色的小鳥造型翻糖。  
「蛋糕裡面包藍莓醬，是給你、Cass、藍髮龐克跟她弟弟的。你知道，恭喜搬家的禮物，之類的。」Jason有些不自在。  
「噢，Jason。」Stephanie感動地說，她小心翼翼地把盒子放下，然後飛身撲向Jason把他抱個滿懷。  
「你是一個很棒的哥哥。」她悄聲說。  
而Cassandra走上前，雙手捧著Jason的頭引著他稍微傾身，然後掂起腳親了他的額頭。  
她慎重地說：「謝謝你，Jason。」  
Dick看著Jason尷尬地站立不動，兩手不知所措地停在身側，才發現Jason是如此不習慣接受擁抱。  
這讓他有點難過，但同時又覺得無比人性。  
於是他拉著Tim和Damian一起加入擁抱的行列。  
（理所當然地，所有人都在抱怨式哀號並且奮力掙脫。但他才不在乎呢。）

「Todd。」  
Jason停下剝蝦殼，抬頭看著冰箱上方。  
「你在那幹嘛呢，蝙蝠崽？」  
Damian盤腿縮在冰箱頂。  
「你在做什麼？」他反問。  
「海鮮燉飯。」Jason說，「我在剝蝦殼。」  
Damian安靜了一下又說：「我聽Brown說你教她跟Drake做菜。」  
「是啊，算是幫忙吧。老實講他們不要碰火的話只論刀工還算過得去。」Jason聳肩。  
Damian撅起嘴。  
Jason和他大眼瞪小眼幾秒鐘，最後Jason翻了個白眼，死氣沈沈地問：「請問你願意幫我的忙嗎。」  
Damian從冰箱上跳下來，同時滿意地說：「很好，知道自己要問什麼。」

Dick在Jason半開的房門上敲了敲：「Jay？我能進去嗎？」  
Jason站在書櫃前，他聽到Dick的聲音轉頭看了一下，將一本硬殼書放回書櫃。  
「嘿，那是一本相簿嗎？」  
「是啊，只是一些以前的照片，我猜是Alfred拍了然後放進去的。」他淡淡地說。  
Dick點點頭，走進房裡，然後注意力馬上被Jason臥室的牆壁給吸走了。  
他的房間保持著他當初還在宅邸內的模樣，牆壁上貼著年輕歲月（Green Day）、後裔樂團（The Offspring）、眨眼182（Blink-182）的專輯海報，還有一張Eric Clapton的照片。【註5】  
Dick突然有些好奇：「Jay，我其實沒什麼參與到你在莊園的回憶……我是說，除了作為羅賓和夜翼的那些時刻以外。你平時都做什麼？」  
Jason在床邊坐下，聳聳肩：「這個嘛，就跟其他所有十四歲的青少年一樣，聽龐克搖滾，然後詛咒這個世界。」  
「我以前才不會這麼做呢。」  
「你會這麼說只是因為沒有人可以證實。」  
Dick咧嘴一笑：「是啊。當老大的好處。」他挑了書桌前的椅子坐下，「現在想想，以前我們的競爭實在沒必要。」  
Jason哼笑：「嘿，我才是那個單方面跟你競爭的人，你那時不太想理我。那時你和Barbara可討厭我了。」  
Dick有些愧疚：「嗯……是啊，現在想想覺得有點蠢。但我當時太小了，你得理解我那時覺得被搶走了一切，那感覺並不好受。而這連帶影響了Babs。」  
「嗯哼，我不怪你，現在的我也能夠理解。」Jason無所謂地說。  
Dick感到緊張，他不太確定Jason能接受什麼程度的話。他不想無意間傷害到他。  
「Jay……」  
而Jason笑了：「哇噢，別誤會。我是說，這就是兄弟，不是嗎？就像Tim現在也在試著接受Damian的存在，而我以前甚至對Tim更不友善。順帶一提我可不會為此道歉，因為我那時腦袋不怎麼清醒，而小紅早就說他不在意了。」  
「好吧。」Dick也笑了，「那張Eric Clapton是怎麼回事？」  
「拜託，他可是吉他之神好嗎？我曾經也是有夢想的！」Jason大笑。  
「嘿！可我從沒聽過你彈吉他呢！」Dick指著Jason放在角落的鮮紅色電吉他。  
「因為我才不想給你看笑話！」Jason視線往上抬，開口道：「所以，蝙蝠崽，你可以從通風口出來了嗎？我開始覺得不太自在了。」  
Damian的聲音從接近天花板的位置傳來：「哼。我只是為了預防你把Grayson給殺了。」  
接著他推開通風口不發出一點聲音地跳下來。  
「嘿小D！我沒發現你在那兒呢！」  
「那是因為你的反偵察能力退步了，前特工。」Jason不屑地說。  
「不，那是因為我和我家人待在一塊兒。」Dick毫不在意而且快樂地說。  
Damian拿出手裡的東西：「而且看看我找到什麼。一盒裹滿灰塵的香菸。」  
意外的是，Jason驚訝地說道：「酷！我以為Alfred都清光了。」  
「這是你藏的？」Dick問。  
「對啊，以前我會躲起來偷抽煙。不過老實講活過來以後我就不怎麼抽了。」Jason小心翼翼地接過菸盒，有些懷念地看著它們。  
然後走廊上響起Tim的聲音：「你在房間嗎大紅？我剛剛往我的Steam帳號下載了最新的決勝時刻（Call of Duty），要一起連線嗎？」  
Tim走進Jason房間 ，才發現Dick和Damian也在。  
Dick用閃亮的眼神看著他：「你們一起玩第一人稱射擊遊戲？怎麼可以不找我！」  
「你會喜歡玩這種遊戲嗎？」Jason一臉鄙視，「你明明喜歡模擬遊戲，光是模擬市民（The Sims）創人物都可以花上一晚上了。」  
「給我幾分鐘習慣手感，我敢說我絕對沒問題！我記得小D你也有帳號，要加入嗎？」  
Damian邪惡地笑了：「除非讓我加入Drake的敵方隊伍。」  
「而我只跟Jason同隊伍。」Tim冷冷地說。  
「介意加上我一個嗎？」一個女聲突然加入。  
Dick轉過身，驚喜地看向房門口：「嘿！Barbara！你怎麼來了？」  
紅髮女孩斜靠在門框，語帶笑意：「和我父親一起來的。他在客廳，要和Bruce討論關於Wayne集團向高譚警局鑑識科捐贈儀器的事情。」  
「聽起來真不錯。」Tim說。  
「而我剛剛聽說Alfred在英國照顧Pennyworth小姐。那女孩一切都還好嗎？」  
Dick回答：「我們聽說Julia縫了幾針，沒有傷害到臟器，傷勢也沒有大礙。」  
Barbara嘆口氣：「那就好……我聽Bruce說你們頭幾天沒有Alfred煮飯都快死了。說真的你們可以找我來幫忙啊，我很擅長烹飪和烘焙的！」  
「呃……」Dick簡直不能更尷尬。  
幸好Barbara沒察覺：「我很想這麼說……但可惜明天我就要跟我父親去西海岸參加會議了。」  
「真的嗎？太好了！呃我是說，記得跟金門大橋拍張照！」Dick說。  
「你也要一起玩決勝時刻，Babs？」Jason問，「你會玩嗎？」  
「哼，告訴你，Jason，射擊遊戲是我的休閒。」Barbara自信地動了動手指發出頗具威脅的喀喀聲，「只要告訴我，怎麼分隊？」  
「做為參考，我會跟Jason一隊是因為他太常被系統當作開外掛踢出遊戲，需要有個人在旁邊提醒他。所以，想清楚你們的回答。」Tim冷笑。  
（遊戲公司大概不會料到，六個小時後等著他們的客訴信件會是一份質疑為什麼同時將五個帳號踢出遊戲只是因為他們發揮了正常實力的小論文。）

「小紅，試試這些。」Jason拿出一個盒子。  
Tim已經穿好裝備正要跨上摩托車，他好奇地接過並打開。  
Damian也穿上羅賓的制服，他踮腳看了一下後露出怪異的表情：「……這是甜甜圈。」  
Tim驚喜地看著Jason。  
「是啊，宇宙甜甜圈。」Jason得意地戴上頭盔。  
那些盒子裡的甜甜圈裹上一層由紫色、靛色、桃紅色、白色交織的糖衣，還灑上了粗砂糖，看起來有些魔幻。  
Dick靠了過來，他讚嘆地說：「真漂亮！我可以帶走一個嗎？」  
「噁。為什麼你們會喜歡這種鮮豔色素染成的甜甜圈？看起來很不自然！」Damian大喊。  
「合法的色素目前又還沒研究顯示對人體有害。」Jason說，「而且我保證我們的職業可不會讓我們簡簡單單就因為攝取食用色素而死。」  
「大紅，我沒想到你真的做出來了……」Tim看起來大受感動。  
「這只是試作品，小意思。」Jason說著，騎上重機，「我才不會讓我的兄弟在泰坦塔的科幻片之夜沒有能拿出來炫耀的東西呢。」  
Dick問Tim：「你要跟你的隊友們看電影？」  
「是啊，下禮拜。」Tim回答。  
「嘿！我說我們應該也來辦個羅賓限定的電影之夜！明天！」Dick在大家離開蝙蝠洞前興奮地大喊。  
「說什麼呢？」Jason一臉不屑。

「現在讓我們再次確認。各路口和據點監視器？」Dick問。  
「蝙蝠女俠暫時接手，她會幫我們注意的。」Damian回答。  
「通訊器呢？」  
「保持打開的狀態。如果蝙蝠俠需要支援，我們可以立即接收到。」Tim說。  
「他現在到哪了？」  
「剛巡過鐘塔一帶，到目前除了幾場搶劫，沒遇上更大規模的犯罪。」  
「很好，現在給我你的清單吧，Jason。」  
Jason遞出一張紙。  
Dick用目光掃過一遍，大喊：「Jay，你開出來的電影片單沒一個合格！」  
Jason挑起眉毛：「不好意思你說啥？」  
Dick誇張地把雙手舉高揮舞：「它們全都充滿了槍枝、驚悚、犯罪和暴力！拜託認真看待這事，我們這裡可是有一半的未成年人呢！」  
「我是傑克的完全不驚訝。」Jason面無表情。【註6】  
Tim拿起一杯布丁哼笑：「你在逗我吧，我們在稻草人的恐懼毒氣下翻滾、在企鵝人的黑幫槍戰裡奮戰，現在你跟我說我們不夠格看這些小兒科電影。」  
「Grayson，容我再一次提醒，我兩歲起就在刺客聯盟接受反壓制訓練，六歲時已經可以獨自進行偵查任務了。」Damian含著湯匙冷冷地說。  
「看，這就是你所謂的未成年人！如果有那麼一個準則，是以青少年的無辜純潔程度來當指標，那他們大概在離正常範圍，我不知道，銀河系以外那麼遠吧！」Jason指著他兩個年輕的兄弟。  
Dick一臉為難：「說得也是。但還是！」  
「好吧，那你說，我們該看什麼片？」Tim問。  
「就等著你問呢。我準備了……這個。」  
Dick雙眼閃著開心的光芒，他拿著迪士尼動畫美女與野獸（Beauty and the Beast）的DVD。  
一部天殺的動畫電影。  
Damian一臉嫌惡，鼻頭皺起：「你是認真的，Grayson？」  
「不。噢不不不！這才是真正的暴力！」Jason大叫。  
一個半小時（還有兩大盆爆米花，四杯檸檬汽水，幾個布丁和好幾片小甜餅）後。  
「他變回來了……」Jason哽咽地說。  
Tim眼皮半閉，一手撐臉：「我就知道Jason對這種浪漫劇情沒有抵抗力。想想他安全屋那整套的Jane Austen作品集，我還真不意外。」  
「我以為你說這是真正的暴力？」Dick問。  
「是啊！對我的眼睛來說！」Jason說著又抽了一張面紙，「這太感人了，那女孩看見的是他的內心，而非外表……」  
「好了，現在他們在城堡裡轉著圈跳舞了，我們可以結束這部影片然後看Todd片單上隨便一部電影了嗎？」Damian語調平板，「我不懂，這就是個斯德哥爾摩症候群的案例，為什麼你要哭得像個糖掉了的小女孩，Todd？」  
Jason拿起面紙團朝Damian扔過去。

「你們的電影之夜……還行嗎？」  
Jason停下攪拌盆裡的團狀物，抬眼看了看站在廚房門口的Bruce。  
「還可以吧。」他說。  
「好。」Bruce說，然後閉上嘴巴，保持著站立不動的姿勢。  
Jason也不說話，繼續動作。  
十分鐘後，Jason先受不了了，他說：「你想進來參觀請自便，老頭。」  
Bruce安靜地走進來，站在料理台旁邊。  
Jason拌好面前的麵團後，拿出烤盤，切了一塊奶油扔進烤盤，再撒了一點橘色食用色粉進去，接著拿出油刷將奶油跟色素抹開。  
接收到Bruce安靜但欲言又止的視線，Jason只好耐著性子指著那團麵團：「我在做甜點的準備，嗯，那是kataifi，某種做成細絲的酥油派皮，我把它和奶油和在一起。」  
他從冰箱拿出里考塔起司，看向Bruce問：「所以。你想幹嘛？」  
Bruce像是終於被問到那樣背挺直，把手抬起來。  
Jason瞪著他手上的東西，指出：「那是……一條魚。」  
「是的。」  
Bruce西裝筆挺，提著一隻不算小的鱸魚。這畫面真詭異。  
「我今天去Wayne塔，用一個Clark簽過名的超人馬克杯跟Lucius換的。他有時會帶上Luke，突然開上十個小時，跑去俄亥俄州釣魚。」Bruce說。  
Jason無言地看向Bruce，他則聳肩。  
「只要他能管好Wayne集團，說真的我不在乎他要上班還是進行跨州旅行。」  
「這不是重點，那馬克杯是怎麼回事……算了。把魚放上砧板吧。」Jason放回起司。  
Bruce在Jason處理鱸魚的過程中全程保持靜默。  
十五分鐘後，Jason放下刀，開口：「呃，內臟跟骨頭都處理完了。所以你是要就這麼看著，還是幫個忙？」  
「我可能會毀了廚房。」Bruce安靜地回答。  
Jason大笑，終於感覺輕鬆一點：「來吧，我會分給你只需要用刀的工作。我教你做秘魯的沙拉ceviche，相信我，這很簡單。你先把外套放好，然後把這些魚肉切成半吋大小。」  
Bruce脫下西裝外套，捲起袖子，慎重地接過刀。  
一個聲音突然響起：「你最好加一句『只要差不多就行了』，不然Bruce真的會花上幾個小時切到每塊都精準的剛剛好半吋。」  
Bruce停下動作，視線往角落看過去：「Tim……我承認我沒發現你也在這裡。」  
Jason顯然也相當驚訝。  
「Timbo！你在這裡多久了？」  
Tim抱著筆電，蜷曲成一團小球窩在廚房的最角落。他甚至沒調亮螢幕光線，把自身存在感壓低到極致，看起來就像滴水獸的廚房小精靈版本。  
他回答：「反正比你來得早。Damian在蝙蝠洞而Dick在客廳看週六夜現場（Saturday Night Live）重播，我覺得比起來你規律的切菜聲比較能讓我專注。」  
「可這有點嚇人，老實講。」  
「好吧，我這就要離開了。」  
「呃……」Jason語氣猶豫。  
Bruce說：「你可以留下來，Tim。」  
「不用。」Tim站起來（發出令人擔憂的骨頭喀喀聲）往門口走去，「放心，不管我有沒有在場你們兩個都可以繼續交談。」  
他顯然很清楚Jason和Bruce都希望他留下來緩解氣氛但選擇不去理會。  
Tim離開後，Jason和Bruce各自安靜地工作。  
Jason邊切碎冰洋蔥邊想著，這種感覺就像以前在書房，他唸著書而Bruce是唯一的聽眾，那時氣氛還算能忍受。  
或者說那是他們該死的可以和平相處的少數回憶。  
他有些氣餒地發現Bruce想到同一件事而且他也清楚Jason知道他知道，因為Bruce突然沒頭沒尾地開口：「我晚餐後會去書房。」  
這下換Jason陷入沈默。  
「魚好了。」Bruce過了一會說。  
Jason湊過去看了一眼，遞給他番茄和黃瓜：「可以。然後是這些，一樣切小塊。嗯，丟到同一個碗裡就行了。」  
Bruce安靜地接過。  
「……我房裡有一本舊相簿。」Jason開口，「那裡面都是Alfred拍下的照片，內容都是我和你，有幾張有Dick。其中有些照片，像坐在客廳看電視、去湖上釣魚之類的我甚至沒有記憶。」  
他把切碎的洋蔥放進裝魚肉的大碗裡，咬著下唇猶豫了幾秒後說：「我會過去。呃，帶著相簿。」  
Bruce沒有回話，不過Jason感覺Bruce似乎也鬆了一口氣。

「這是Bruce做的？」當Jason端上沙拉時Dick問。  
「我想是的。」Bruce說。  
「難以置信，不過這是真的，我有看見Bruce切那些魚肉。」Tim舀了一大勺進盤子，鏟起一勺吃下：「哇噢……相當驚人。」  
Damian吃了之後挑起眉毛。  
「怎麼個相當驚人法？」Dick說著也吃了一口：「說真的我有點擔噢我的老天啊這超級美味！」  
「而且作法簡單。」Jason說著擺上一盤滋滋作響、冒著香氣的烤肋排，「吃完留點胃，我還做了甜點。」  
「愛你小翅膀！」  
「去死，Dick-head。」  
主餐解決完後，Jason放上一盤橘紅色、撒上開心果碎，看著有些濕潤的糕點。  
當Jason把餐盤拿回廚房時，Dick切了一塊：「看中間這些金黃色牽絲的融化起司，這絕對是減肥界的達克賽德……可是我喜歡。」  
「咬下去外皮是脆的……這口感真少見。」Tim讚賞地說。  
最意外的是Damian的反應，他吃了一口後瞪大雙眼。  
「這個是……kunafa。」他的臉上露出了可以說崇敬的表情。  
這吸引了所有人注意。  
「什麼是kunafa？」Dick問。  
「kunafa是一種流傳於中東地區的傳統甜點，主要材料是奶油和乳酪。我認為Todd把它們改良得沒有像傳統的那麼甜膩。」他說著又吃了一大口，「我……自我上一次吃過這道甜點以來，已經過了很久了……這令我有些懷念。」  
「真貼心。」Dick說，「他可能是因為你才做的，就像他會學著做Tim喜歡的七彩甜甜圈那樣。」  
Damian難得地同意了，他悄聲說：「是的。我相信是如此。」

「晚安Jay，你在做什麼呢？」Dick走進廚房，而Bruce跟在其後。  
Jason正把一盤餅乾拿出烤箱，而他面前的桌上還擺著更多降溫並且裝飾過的餅乾。  
「我今晚不夜巡，要來做些餅乾。」看得出他心情還不錯。  
Dick驚喜地大喊：「是小甜餅！快看，這些上面還有一層白巧克力跟細砂糖！」  
「是啊，我叫它們巴伐利亞甜餅（Bavarian Sugar Cookies）。」  
Bruce說：「讓我猜猜。口白人生（Stranger Than Fiction）？」  
「啊，那部我有印象。」Dick點點頭，已經在吃第二片了。  
「沒錯……你也會看電影，老頭？」Jason有些好笑地看著Bruce。  
「偶爾吧。」Bruce淡淡地回答。  
「但你應該做成愛心形的！」Dick說。  
「 有餅乾吃你就該偷笑了。」Jason哼笑，「我只找到圓形跟兔子的餅乾模。」  
「好吧，不抱怨了，兔子形狀也很可愛。我們可以帶走一些等等夜巡時吃嗎？」  
「只能一點。」Jason拿出小盒子交給Dick，想了一下說道，「……其實，這些餅乾模型是我的，我是說，曾經是。Alfred買的。他發現如果我專注於幫他的餅乾麵團壓模他就可以省下時間提早準備晚餐。」  
「噢，大概所有人當中也只有你能獲准在Alfie準備正餐的時候待在廚房。」Dick大笑。  
Jason低頭把玩著餐桌巾，突然開口：「只是覺得，呃，對這部電影挺有共鳴的。」  
「怎麼說？」  
Jason聳肩：「男主角選擇迎接死亡，即使他知道他的一生可能都是被設定好的，死亡也是命中注定的。最後他得到了第二次人生。一個重生的機會。」  
他們安靜下來，若有所思。  
「好吧，這有點蠢。咱們換個話題……」Jason最後摸摸鼻子，試著打破沈默。  
Bruce突然開口：「因為他值得。」  
「什麼？」  
「因為他值得擁有第二次機會。」Bruce又說了一次。  
「是啊，他值得第二次機會。」Dick跟著重複，露出微笑。  
Jason微微點頭，他緩緩地說：「好吧，因為他值得……」  
他過了一會兒才發現Bruce和Dick並不是真的在指電影男主角。  
Jason下意識倒退一步，而Bruce只是安靜且不帶攻擊性地看著他，Dick則是持續保持那種閃瞎人眼的笑容。  
「……我要上樓了。」他小小聲地說。  
說完他拔腿就跑。  
到他踩上樓梯前，他都還能聽到Dick開心地大喊：「我知道你愛我們！小翅膀！Bruce你看我說得沒錯吧！」

「嗨，Alfie，倫敦天氣如何？」Jason靠著窗框。  
「日安，Jason少爺。倫敦綿綿細雨，一如往常。我相信高譚此刻是上午六點。」電話那頭傳來了Alfred沈穩的聲音。  
「是啊，我正要去準備早餐。」  
「我希望您有如我所建議的那般，回到Wayne莊園協助老爺他們，Jason少爺。」  
Jason心不在焉地整理著衣角：「嗯哼……那些蠢貨撐到了第五天才想到要叫我。」  
「但您還是到了。」  
「這只是再一次向我證明了他們就是生活白痴。對了，我還另外多做了很多餅乾要給你，我塞滿了兩大罐放在流理台上面的櫃子裡，就放在剛做好的橘子果醬後面。只是確保沒人會偷拿。」  
「謝謝您，Jason少爺。我相信我可以憑此度過許多愉快的下午茶。」  
「這是你應得的。」Jason咧開嘴笑了。  
「Jason少爺，我希望您回莊園的這段時間感到自在。」  
「……也許吧。」  
「相信您也能了解，不只是我，Bruce老爺，甚至是Damian少爺都會希望大家能回來。」  
「不，長大了的鳥兒總要離巢，Alfred，你知道莊園無法一直留住我。」  
Alfred淡淡地嘆了口氣：「我明白，Jason少爺。但我希望您能知道，不管在哪停留，這兒永遠會是您最後的家。」  
「我知道……以前的我可能無法理解，但我現在很清楚這點。有時候你的心會告訴你一切。」

「呃……我要走了。」Jason說。  
Alfred的班機再過幾個小時就會降落機場，此刻所有人站在宅邸門口，Jason已經收拾好行李準備先離開了。  
Dick兩手友善地大大張開：「不來個擁抱嗎Jay？」  
「不要。」  
「噢，好吧。但如果你想要一定要說出來！」  
Damian不耐煩地說：「而你們怎麼還在這裡，Drake、Grayson？」  
Dick快樂地回答：「很久沒看Alfred了，Timmy跟我決定多留在這幾天！」  
「大紅，之後再聯絡吧。謝謝你這幾天陪我們。」Tim拍了拍Jason的肩膀。  
Jason試著無所謂地開口：「還行吧，這只不過就是……回家一趟。」  
所有人，包括Jason，都小小地為說出口的這句話驚訝了一下。  
最後打破沉默的是Bruce：「Jason……你隨時可以再回來。」  
Jason尷尬地回答：「嗯……再看看吧。」  
說完他戴上安全帽，走向他的重型機車，跨上機車後發動，頭也不回地往大門口騎去。  
「Todd很煩，但他是一個不差的……兄長。我容許他能夠偶爾回來。」Damian清了清喉嚨後宣布。  
Tim一面對著Jason的背影揮手一面說著：「Jason會回來的。」  
Bruce語氣肯定：「是的，我相信他會回來。」  
「你能這麼想真是太好了，Bruce。」Dick欣慰地說。  
「不，我是說他真的會回來。他似乎因為過於緊張，把行李袋落在這裡了。」  
大家一齊低頭看著那只孤零零的行李袋。  
「噢，真可愛。」Dick最後說。

END

【註1】星際大戰（Star Wars）的超簡易人物關係：4、5、6部曲主角Luke Skywalker，住在故事下文提到的一顆叫塔圖因（Tatooine）的沙漠星球。妹妹是Leia公主（最後跟Han Solo結婚），父親是1、2、3部曲的主角Anakin（未來的大反派黑武士），Obi-Wan是他最初的老師，後來跟著Yoda大師學習原力。

【註2】Time Is Running Out：英國搖滾樂團Muse相當知名的一首歌。很好聽！

【註3】Mary Poppins：電影歡樂滿人間（Mary Poppins）的女主角。和電影真善美（The Sound of Music）女主角Maria都是由Julie Andrews飾演。

【註4】雨中獨白：Tears in Rain，特指電影銀翼殺手（Blade Runner）裡，一名人造人的死前獨白。這部科幻電影（跟這段台詞）相當經典。

【註5】Eric Clapton：史上最偉大的吉他手之一，真的，差不多有前三吧。推薦他的Layla跟Tears in Heaven。

【註6】我是傑克的完全不驚訝：I am Jack's complete lack of surprise. 電影鬥陣俱樂部（Fight Club）裡主角常說的句型。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事和[【Halbarry】They won't say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398262)有小小的連動。


End file.
